Recreational vehicles, including motorcycles, bicycles and the like, are often used for transportation as well as for entertainment. These vehicles are often exposed to the elements and the open nature of recreational vehicles causes them to suffer from wear and deterioration not typically found on enclosed vehicles such as automobiles. When parked, for example, the handle bars, gauges and switches of recreational vehicles are exposed to the sun and to the weather.
Many persons have made recreational vehicle covers in an attempt to protect these vehicles. These covers, however, are typically directed towards long term storage and are not well suited for daily use. The covers are usually bulky and time consuming to use. There is a need for a recreational vehicle cover which is suited for daily use.